The World's Finest Guns
The 16 Jewels of Primal Forge The are a mass of 16 unique handgun's made by the world's greatest and well renowned gunsmith Arthur Primal. Similar to the Supreme Grade Swords (最上大業物, Saijō Ō Wazamono), they are the greatest of handgun's made. With incredible versatility, virtue and prowess, each is worth alot of Beri with a combined amount of 5,612,095,000. Each handgun is supremely unique and extremely powerful, as each one has it's own name and own personality. They were all created in the year of Genshi-sha Intai (原始者引退 literally translated as Primal's Retirement). Where as the name show's, Arthur had entered retirement. After 40 year's of expert gunsmith work, he decided to go out with a bang and create his dream weapons. Which he had attempted so many year's ago, but lacked the experience, tools and planning. It was after his legacy was built, that he made it even greater. Bringing his name beside that of legendary figures such as Gol D. Roger and Edward Newgate. After creating these weapon's, he presented them as gift's to his 16 most cherished of friends below so that they could defend themselves from harm should there ever be a time. Despite knowing that they were dangerous, the island had named them the Jewel's of Primal Forge, because they were the greatest/proudest creations to ever come from Primal Forge. They are the most agile type of gun's created by Arthur, despite their small stature, they pack one hell of a punch and are easily useable for the agile. Below is a list of the 16 original owner's of the Gensho-ro no hōseki: *The first gun was given to Yamato Primal, his younger brother, married with two children. He served Arthur as a guardian of his workshop for most of his career. They had a strong bond and were always protecting one another. *The second gun was given to Ai Primal, Arthur's Sister in law. Admired him for his work and always cooked and prepared an extra meal just for him to eat with the family. As she loved to hear stories from Yamato and Arthur *The third gun was given to Taichi Ryuu, the second of Arthur's guardians. Strong, Admirable and Resilient, he taught Arthur to fend for himself with strength when Taichi and Yamato were not around. He always stuck up for Arthur in school, never allowing bullies to have their way with him. *The fourth gun was given to Takashi Saburo, Arthur's best friend. The one that introduced Arthur to his loving wife Sarah, and the man that convinced him to take up his dream in gunsmithing. *The fifth gun was given to Hotaka Koizumi, his childhood teacher, taught him about the real world and it's functionings. Also introduced him to Gunsmithing and was still teaching. *The sixth gun was given to Noriko Tanaka, a woman of fashion, always telling him what to wear. But regardless of her bossy outlook on his life, she always cared for him and washed his clothes when he were to stay up late working. or ill. *The seventh gun was given to Shichiro Motou, - His beloved friend, a musician that always played his favourite music at sun down. And even for his retirement. He was a very well renowned musician on Primal Forge and was considered very wealthy. *The eighth gun was given to Nobuyuki Wakana, the Doctor of his village. Nobuyuki had never ever charged Arthur for medicines when he were ill and had always helped Arthur recover without worry. *The ninth gun was given to Hachiro Primal, the only son of Yamato. Considered Arthur as his Idol, and often would work in the workshop for nothing just to be able to see Arthur work. He was a strong and resilient person who never gave in to temptation. *The tenth gun was given to Tomomi Primal, the only daughter of Yamato. She had practiced in medicine and humbly learnt under Nobuyuki's own teachings. She was a beautiful and elegant young girl that admired Arthur for his work. *The eleventh gun was given to Shiro Hisakawa, a wanderer that had stayed at Primal Forge for quite some time, he had many wise sayings and always told Arthur stories from the outside world. Like the Edd War or the rise of the Pirate King. *Both the twelth gun and the thirteenth gun were given to Kichiro Matsushita, Arthur's apprentice in the workshop. Kichiro spent his life as an outsider and was bullied. Until his skills at Gunsmithing were recognised and taken in by Arthur. Who helped him own said skills. *The fourteenth gun was given to Riku Yukimura, the Mayor of Arthur's home town. As on Primal Forge there were several towns, they had Mayor's who would come together and run things. Riku was an honest man throughout his life and always defended Arthur's gunsmithing no matter what. *The fifteenth gun was given to Akira Yamada, Arthur's wife. She may have kept her maiden name, but she loved Arthur to bits. Dedicating herself to him, and often raising funds for materials when he needed them. She also bore him 1 child, a son called Ryuu Primal. She was always there for him when needed, keeping him warm when he were to fall asleep at work. *The sixteenth gun was given to Naoki Sato, Head of the Police Force on Primal Forge. Marines would never dare enter Primal Forge as it's people where wolfmen. So Naoki Sato rounded up several honest men and created a police force to fight crime. Naoki would always have watchmen on Arthur's gunshop, so that it was safe. In his years as head of the force he had caught 321 people trying to steal from Arthur's workshop. Each gun itself has a unique and special ability that no other gun shared when they were created. They have a one-of-a-kind appearance (excluding the Gemini Pisces). They are renowned as the most powerful handgun's in the world. Capable of giving marksmen the chance to rival that of the world's greatest swordsmen. It was stated by the Gorosei that the owner of the Dawn to Dusk is capable of rivalling Dracule Mihawk's Yoru in power, which that in itself is a great accomplishment. However it is noted that this achievement is only accomplishable if the Dawn to Dusk is in an expert marksman's hand, he must be capable of understanding and using guns. Below is each gun's power and current owner. Note that not all guns owners have been revealed at the current time. Dawn to Dusk Dawn to Dusk '(夕暮れに暁 ''literally translated as Yūgure ni akatsuki) is the most powerful and versatile of all 16 handguns forged by Arthur. The gun itself is forever adapting, maintaining it's detailed outer shell and form, yet having a forever shifting mechanism on the inside, allowing it to change it's shape and form from the inside, to fire any form of material in the shape of either a beam or bullet. For example the gun is able to fire water in an explosive pump of force, allowing the water to stream so fast it can effectively cut a metal or flesh, making it all the more lethal. The gun can also be used to clash with swords and other sharp or blunt close combat weapons, it can be used as a close combat weapon also, as the material it is made from is incredibly and mysteriously stronger than most. Even allowing it to clash with Graded Wazomono blades without so much as recieving a scratch. Which in itself is an incredible feat. It is also a renowned gun around the world for it's versatility and flexibility, it is as light as a feather with almost no recoil. How it is that Arthur Primal had managed this, is currently unknown, though it is presumed in myth and folklore of Primal Forge (And potentially the entire Grand Line). That it is made from some form of living metal, that can also vibrate when it feels a sense of danger, of which it can sense through ripples within the air. This mainly allows the wielder to defend themselves (If fast or skillful enough) from any oncoming fire or close combat objects that are approaching them. Giving chances to strong characters that do not even possess Kenbunshoku Haki. Which in itself is a powerful weapon. Ifrit's Ruin 'Ifrit's ruin '(怨魂者荒廃 literally translated as Enkon-sha Kōhai) is the first flamethrower-like handgun, its small tank contains a special substance that allows the gun to cause combustion in the shape of a sphere. Allowing the user to rain down on his target's with balls of fire. Literally giving the gun the appearance of a flamethrower, since it shoot's fire. It is capable of firing a unique bullet that when signalled, causes the air surrounding it to combust. The bullet's however are only fired in the form of a ring surrounding the opponent, giving the opponent the feeling that the marksman is missing. When in fact they are setting up the guns ultimate attack, which only activates via the signaled mode - Infernal Cascade. It has a total of three settings. Below are the settings and the corresponding effects: *Meteor Mode - Meteor Mode is the basic attribute of Ifrit's ruin as it is the mode where the gun is capable of firing fire balls. It causes the combustion within the chamber and uses a large jolt from a pole within the inside of the chamber to push the fire ball out of the gun, giving it the appearance of shooting fire balls. Often classed as meteor's as the weilder of the gun is able to load it with dirt from the ground and use it as ammunition, in which to fire flaming balls of rock/dirt at their target. Ultimately fatally/minorly injuring them depending on the area hit. Though it has a longer range than the Heat Wave mode, it does not have as wide a range. Allowing it to hit further away targets, but not multiple targets. This mode is usually used to bring down just one opponent rather than several. *Heat Wave Mode - Heat Wave Mode is the practical flamethrower mode that every fire gun is meant to have. It uses the pump to shoot the special substance forward like a pump causing the very air to combust in a flamethrower fashion as the tip of the chamber light's up, causing said effect. Scorching opponent's from a short distance and enveloping wide areas in flames. It has a wider range than the Meteor Mode, but it also has a shorter range. This mode is used to bring down multiple opponents or flammable buildings rather than on just one opponent. *Infernal Cascade - Infernal Cascade is the more unique mode. As it is a one time only attack. Once it is used, the gun needs several hours too cool down, as it requires a large amount of heat and electrical charge to perform the attack that Infernal Cascade performs. It requires the use of eight pellet's that contain the self igniting substance, which also contains a small electrical charge that ignites once the Infernal Cascade mode is switched on. Causing the eight pellet's to ignite and explode, causing a large ring of fire that scorches the opponent to death/unconsciousness. The eight pellet's are shot into the form of a ring, that envelope the opponent in a ring of fire. Unfortunately, for the weilder, the gun has a cooldown time of a half hour. Meaning that if the Infernal Cascade does not finish of their opponent, they have to use another weapon or wait/survive for the half hour. This in itself is a major drawback for the gun's incredible power, other than that the pellet's are extremely pricey and can only be found on Primal Forge, in which they're sold for 10,000,000 per pellet. Frozen Torment 'Frozen Torment '(凍結苦悩 literally translated as Tōketsu kunō) is the first cryogenetic gun. Capable of freezing numerous opponent's at once. The gun itself has a unique ability to suck the air in like a vacuum, then supercooling it to become liquid nitrogen, literally freezing anything it touches. The gun then uses the liquid nitrogen to freeze the remaining water vapours in the air, giving off the impression of shooting ice. The Frozen Torment is more or less Arthur's anti-Ifrit's Ruin, more of a frozen ice thrower, as opposed to a traditional flamethrower. Like Ifrit's Ruin the Frozen Torment has modes. However, it only has two modes. *Frozen Shard - The basic mode of the Frozen Torment, requires a great suction of air in order to super cool it into the perfect amount of liquid nitrogen. As the air is filled with water vapours, and is also 78.09% nitrogen thus using a small cryogenic tank within the gun magazine to super cool the air, you then end up with liquid nitrogen. The liquid nitrogen is then given a charge that provides the energy for ionization of the molecules, this causes the highly charged molecules to become attracted to each other and form the shape of a ball the size of the Frozen Torment's chamber. Thus allowing the Frozen Torment to gun down their opponent's with shards/balls of ice. It has a longer range than Ice Age mode, but a thinner range aswell. *Ice Age - The slightly more simple mode of the Frozen Torment. It also requires a great suction of air in order to supercool it into the perfect amount of liquid nitrogen. However, this time the molecules are given a weaker charge of energy for the ionization of the molecules. Forming a weaker ball that breaks apart at the end of the barrel, turning it into a spray like attack, freezing whatever it touches like a freeze ray. Allowing the weilder of the gun to reduce vast scenery to naught but a blizzardous winter wonderland, reducing armadas to frozen sculptures and dozen's of enemies to nothing but ice. It has a wider range than Frozen Shard mode, but a shorter range aswell. It is one of the four most powerful handgun's in the world, alongside Ifrit's Ruin, The Plague and Dawn to Dusk. The gun itself is capable of challenging the Hie Hie no Mi that belong's to former admiral Aokiji. Which in itself was capable of turning half of Punk Hazard into a winter wonderland. The Plague Violent Moon Finger Cannon Gemini Pisces Blood Falcon Golden Justice Sharp Sight Yin and Yang Sokudo Tsuyo Silent Hawk Three Shadows One Chamber The 5 Gems of Arthur Primal The '''Gensho āsā no hōseki (原初アーサーの宝石 literally translated as Gems of Arthur Primal) are Arthur Primal's final and strongest creations. Where the Gensho-ro no hōseki are the fastest and most powerful handguns, the Gem's are the strongest gun's that can be handled by a single person. Each is capable of rivalling a swordsmen with one of the Saijō Ō Wazamono. Which are renowned as the World's best swords, these are the greatest heavy weapons made. With cataclysmic power, force and energy. Each one is worth 300,000,000, rounding the altogether price at 1,500,000,000 which is an incredible amount for weaponry. They were named the Gem's of Arthur Primal, by himself. Primarily because they were his pride and joy, his favourite creations. To him, the Jewels and Treasures were nothing in comparison. The Gems were created throughout Arthur's career as a Gunsmith, as he would only create one for specific reasons. Bullet Storm, Heavens Eye, Infernal Chaos and Thors Wrath were all made during 10 year anniversary's, as Arthur worked as a gunsmith for 40 years (retiring on his 41st). According to the order above, Bullet Storm was created during Arthur's 10 year anniversary since starting Gunsmithing, Heavens eye was created on his 20th, Infernal Chaos on the 30th and Thors Wrath on his 40th. The Chaos Cannon however was one of his three final creations. Dusk to Dawn being the first of the final creations, ????? being the second of his final creations, and the Chaos Cannon being his final creation aswell as his most powerful. The 5 Gem's were given to no-one, they were hidden away from the living eye and disgarded to the deepest corners of the world. The Chaos Cannon being in the center. Unfortunately for Arthur, 3 of the five Gem's were found, the guardians killed and the gem's stolen. Below you will see each Gem and there own power, along with a brief description of there appearance. Bullet Storm The Bullet Storm '(銃弾嵐 ''literally translated as Jūdan arashi) is the world's first and only current hand equipped minigun. Capable of mowing down targets at unbelievably fast rates, it is the only gun capable of firing several thousand bullet's within one minute. The bullet's however are normal/common in the One Piece world as they are used in flintlock pistols, rifles and so on. The Bullet Storm is capable of reducing armadas and armies, to naught but splinters of wood and bone. It is the fastest firing gun in the world, seconded only by the Dawn to Dusk. The main advantage of this fruit however, is that it's magazine is of such a vast size it requires just under five minutes of constant firing just to have the need to reload. It was revered as the most powerful automated gun in the world, because of it's ability to fire so many bullets. Arthur Primal made the gun in several hours and despite it not being his greatest work, it is his favourite. He always liked the idea of making towers surrounding Primal forge armed with Bullet Storms, thus allowing his home island to be safe from any harm possible. But never got the chance to do so, as no-one was ever stupid enough to attack the island of Primal forge. Lest they fear the wrath of the Wolfmen, the second strongest land species in the world, as opposed to Giant's. The Bullet Storm was hidden in the North East Region of the world, in north blue. Heavens Eye The '''Heavens Eye (天空の目 literally translated as Tenkū no me) is the world's strongest and precise, sniper rifle. It has an extension scope that has 32 different zoom settings, and a free roaming scope aswell. Allowing it to view target's from levels above that of Skypiea. Allowing the owner of this weapon to become the ultimate hidden killer. Letting them 'off' their target in no time, from amazing advantage spots, the Heaven's Eye is currently confirmed as the best sniper rifle of all time. It is incredibly famous and rumoured to be in the hands of a mercenary, however this rumour has yet to be confirmed. It was hidden in the grand line, underground on the island known as Baltigo, the home of the Revolutionaries. It is primarily black with a small amount of highlighted oceanic blue. Mainly on the scope, it is also on the bullets themselves. They are held on the tail of the gun, so that it allows the weilder a quicker reload time when using the weapon. It is called the Heaven's eye, because supposedly the heavens see all, which is ironic as the Sniper has the aspect of seeing all in it's range, like the heavens. It's bullets are of an unconfirmed type, originating in Primal Forge. The bullets are capable of piercing 2 - 3 rounds of thick plated steel, from a phenominal distance. Allowing the sniper to remain an extreme distance from the target, yet still able to achieve the perfect shot. What is currently known about the bullet's, is that there are two minature holes either side of the bullet, allowing the pressure of the air against the bullet to flow through the holes and come out of a slightly larger hole towards the back of the bullet, almost forcing the forcive winds to accelerate the bullet's speed. Infernal Chaos The 'Infernal Chaos '(非道混乱''literally translated as Hidō konran'') was the first incinerator to be created, or it was presumed to be the first. It's original use was to burn away poisonous vegetation or food, reducing the waste to ashes. It contains a small canister that sucks in air like a vacuum when the trigger is pulled, the container then blasts. Will continue~ Bane of Thor The 'Bane of Thor '(ソーの破滅 literally translated as Sō no Hametsu) was the first thunder/electric gun in the world. It gains its electricity in a self productive mechanism created by Arthur, that cause two fabrics inside the guns blue sphere, rub together at the speed of sound creating a large amount of static electricity, that the gun then quickly harvests within the sphere. When that electricity is harvested it is fired straight away, thanks to nothing but the pull of a trigger. Firing electricity is not the difficult part however, hitting the target is. It's aiming is comprised of lasers that create an energized plasma channel in the air, creating an invisible pathway for the electricity to follow. Allowing it to precisely hit target's the size of ships, to bullet's flying in the air. Mainly because these types of targets represent better conductors for the electricity, as opposed to the ground. As the electricity follows the path of the least resistance. Although, Arthur installed an ultra short post laser of modest energy, to keep the laser beam focused through its own intensity. The laser's electro magnetic field can harvest electrons from air molecules to create the plasma pathway for the electricity to follow. There is a second attribute to the thunder cannon, allowing it to be a large taser of sorts aswell. To the four corner's of the outside of the barrel are small but sharp hooks, that can attach themselves to anything they touch. Once attached, the weilder of the gun merely flick's the switch on the side of the Bane of Thor. Causing a large charge of electricity to run down the retractable wires, electrocuting anyone it touches. This allows for the user to get a grip on target's that they don't want to kill, literally stunning them with the flick of a switch. The cables can electrify anything, for example, water, iron, fire and much much more. Chaos Cannon The 'Chaos Cannon '(混乱砲 literally translated to Konran-hō) is Arthur's final masterpiece. His true dream weapon, it is the strongest gun the world has ever seen as it is capable of turning pieces of wood into coal and water. The Chaos cannon is comprived of a large dark purple sphere made out of Jigran, an element discovered and named by Arthur Primal. It's power is far from anything normally seen in the world. And considered an Alien Element, the name Jigran was comprived of the words Jigoku and Konran (Literally meaning Hell and Chaos) for the element's chaotic nature of scrambling the atomic structure of anything it touches. Primal discovered this ability through the radiation from the Jigran. Discovering this, Arthur placed the new material in the weapon to charge lead bars as ammunition. That way, the gun would work in a similar aspect to a rail gun, not needing the Jigran as ammo for it. The lead, being very radiation resistant, would require a longer time for the radiation to break the ammunition's bonds as opposed to the time it would take for the radiation to break the target's bonds. Despite the fact that when Arthur discovered the Jigran it was heavily radiated. It actually is very pure, lacking radiation, meaning it was pure and a great retainer to radiation. Meaning that Arthur could create the Chaos Cannon out of Jigran and use it to contain the high level's of radiation. Allowing the gun to turn diamond's and air into amoeba. The Gun's highly chaotic powers blow it past the level's of danger, and thus Arthur gave it to the legendary pirate crew know as the Roger Pirates. Asking Gol D. Roger himself to hide it away on that island, on Raftel. Gol D. Roger stayed true to his promise, taking the gun with him to the end of the grand line. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Gun Category:Weapons